<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imprisoned Flayn by ItBeALissa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863846">Imprisoned Flayn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItBeALissa/pseuds/ItBeALissa'>ItBeALissa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItBeALissa/pseuds/ItBeALissa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of letting Flayn go after the route divergence, the Imperial Army takes her prisoner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imprisoned Flayn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----FLAYN----</p><p> </p><p>Rhea turning into her manakete form directly next to me threw me halfway across the tomb. I assume I landed on my head because I cannot recall what happened next. When I awoke, I was in an unfamiliar place tied to a chair. It was completely dark so I tried to wiggle out of my binding. Whoever was keeping me here must have heard me struggling, because a blinding light filled the room. A feminine and a masculine voice were arguing on the other side of the door.<br/>
The feminine voice said "We shouldn't keep her here, that incentivizes the knights to attack us. Remember the month she was kidnapped?"<br/>
"We need all the leverage we can get," the masculine voice remarked.<br/>
"Flayn could be used as a bargaining chip against Seteth. I sense they're closer than mere siblings."<br/>
I struggle against the ropes some more. I cannot let myself stay captured.<br/>
"For Fa- for Brother," I think to myself.<br/>
A strong hand shoves something wet into my mouth, and I pass out again.</p><p> </p><p>----SETETH----</p><p> </p><p>As the hours tick by, I get more and more worried for Flayn. Where have they taken her? Is she alive? Have they done anything to her? It's been three days since the incident at the Holy Tomb, and Rhea has continued to get worse and worse, constantly muttering about slaughtering them all and getting her mother back. I fear she will never be the same after this. She feels like she doesn't care if Flayn lives or dies, so long as she can reclaim the crest stone. I still cannot believe she would do something so morally wrong as stick the crest stone of Sothis onto a newborn baby. I will extend the knights search radius deeper into Empire territory. I fear, however, that they may be captured if they are seen. Dimitri seems to be off as well. I heard him muttering about parading a head around Enbarr in the cathedral earlier. I dared not confront him over it for fear he would change the head paraded around Enbarr to mine. </p><p> </p><p>----EDELGARD---- </p><p> </p><p>Flayn hasn't eaten or drank anything since we captured her. We've tried just about everything to force her to eat we can think of, but none of it works. I shouldn't be phased by her death, but I just can't hold back the worry. I can tell that she is completely unaware of the true scope of the Church's control over Fódlan, and holding that ignorance against her. Still, I can't shake the feeling that she knows more than she lets on. Not even Byleth could convince her to eat. The only option we haven't tried yet was letting her wander freely around the camp, but that leaves us vulnerable to both losing her and her being spotted by Church spies. I decide one last time to talk to her.<br/>
"Flayn please," I whisper as I walk in, "please eat."<br/>
"Not as long as I am kept in this dark room like a rat," comes the reply.<br/>
An idea pops into my head. "How about this," I begin, "tell me everything you know about Rhea and what she's done, and I'll let you roam freely around our camp."</p><p> </p><p>----FLAYN----</p><p> </p><p>I was in utter disbelief over what Edelgard just asked of me. Betray the only family I have in exchange for the ability to see sunlight again? As much as I despise the idea, I am afraid I do not have much of a choice. So I let it out. All of it. From me and Father's true identities to what happened 1000 years ago to what Byleth truly is. Edelgard never says a word, just nodding occasionally before walking behind me and cutting the ropes with her dagger before opening the door to the room. The camp was more lively than I could have ever imagined. It was sprawled out over a huge area with wide streets and hundreds of not a thousand or more people. It was very obviously temporary but very well planned nonetheless. A ways away I saw Shamir talking with someone hidden behind a tent, so I started to take off towards her, but Edelgard quickly grabbed a hold of me and picked me up easily. I start kicking and squirming trying to escape her grip, but to no avail. She refuses to let me down and walks me to what I assume to be their dining hall and sets me at a table with Byleth, Hubert, and a woman with wings on her shoulder pads I do not recognize in front of a large pile of steaming food. </p><p> </p><p>----SETETH----</p><p> </p><p>Alois and Shamir have disappeared. As have Manuela and Hanneman. The news has put Rhea in an even worse mood. She threw a thousand year old ceramic pot at my head when I informed her. Catherine took it poorly as well. She slammed her fists into the table, snapping it in half before downing the rest of her beer and throwing the empty mug at me. The glass shards cut through my pants and are embedded into the back of my legs. I have tried to dig them out myself, but they are too deep to do without assistance. I want to go out on my wyvern to search for Flayn myself, but I fear that if they capture me they will have no reason to keep her alive. That, and preventing Rhea from burning the monastery down. Gilbert has just returned from patrol earlier than normal.<br/>
"There is a large Empire camp near the foot of the mountain," he tells me. "Did you see Flayn?"<br/>
"I saw someone with green hair, but they looked too tall to be her," comes the response. I would order a team to go investigate, but with 2 of our 3 best knights missing and the other one passed out drunk I fear we do not have enough knights to effectively take control. I decided to set out on my own to scout what we are dealing with.</p><p> </p><p>----EDELGARD---- </p><p> </p><p>The moment Flayn sees the plate of food, she starts inhaling it like there's no tomorrow. Though, I suppose that's fair after not eating for three days. She ended up eating her plate as well as half of each of Byleth's, Hubert's, and Ladislava's, and drinking 7 mugs of water. Even Caspar was just sitting there with his mouth wide open before Dorothea closed it for him as she walked out.<br/>
"Edelgard," Flayn asks, "who is the woman next to Hubert?"<br/>
I let out a little chuckle because she had no idea who she just stole half a meal from with absolutely no remorse. Before I can give an answer, Ladislava introduces herself. "I am Ladislava, leader of Lady Edelgard's personal guard."<br/>
Flayn states at her for a moment, before realizing she has not introduced herself either. "I am called Flayn. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."<br/>
Just as Flayn finishes, Hubert interjects "Your Majesty, it is time for the war council."<br/>
Ugh. I had been putting this off all day. Thinking of a way to delay just a small bit longer, I blurt out "You three go on in, I will show Flayn to her barracks."<br/>
The three of them nod and walk to the war tent. I motion for Flayn to follow me to the women's barracks, where there is conveniently one bed left after Manuela and Shamir arrived.<br/>
"Unless you can convince Manuela to switch with you, the top bunk is yours," I tell her before reluctantly walking out towards the war tent. </p><p> </p><p>----FLAYN---- </p><p> </p><p>Finally, comfortable sleep. Oh how I had longed for comfort like this while I was tied up. These beds are even more comfortable than the ones at the monastery. When Manuela returns I shall ask her to switch beds with me, as to not disturb her while I explore tonight. Thanks to the Professor's class, I can summon fire freely, so exploring should not be difficult, so long as I can avoid the guards. Manuela reluctantly agrees to move to the top bunk, complaining about her aching muscles. I give her a big hug before helping her onto the top bunk, and she promptly starts loudly snoring, shaking the entire tent. Luckily I am used to sleeping through that sound, as Brother is quite the snorer himself. After everyone is asleep or burying their head in their pillows, I snuck out, using Manuela's snores to cover my footsteps. I walk through the camp, careful to avoid the soldiers, when I smell the most noxious odor my nose has ever had the displeasure of smelling. As much as my nose protests, my curiosity gets the better of me and I wander in the general direction the stench is coming from. After wandering through the woods for about half an hour, I notice a lump on the ground covered by some form of fabric. The fabric looks familiar. Wait, is that Professor Hanneman's coat?! I kick the lump and it shifts slightly. Horror fills my body as I realize what the lump is. I turn over his dead body and it is even worse than I could have imagined. Most of his face is completely gone, and deep gashes in his chest that could have never been caused by a normal animal. Tears welling in my eyes, I notice a note on the ground nearby from a glint caused by the fire spell. It reads "If this note has been found, then I am dead. I went in search of Professor Manuela after she went missing because I realized my life was simply incomplete without her. Signed, Hanneman von Essar." I run back to the camp, unable to hold the tears back anymore, tripping on every small divot in the ground, scratching up my face. I was obviously very loud, as I am immediately grabbed by Imperial soldiers as Edelgard is called for. There is a look of sheer fury in her eyes as she walks over, but before she can say anything, I hand her the note, and as she reads the expression melts away. She silently grabs my hand and walks me back to the barracks, before handing the note to Manuela and leaving me on my bed. Manuela starts crying as I try to get a few hours of sleep, as it has been dark for several hours at this point. I drift into an unsteady sleep, awoken early by commotion outside. When I walk outside, I see Brother being confronted by Byleth, Edelgard, Ferdinand, and a man I do not recognize. When he sees me, anger appears on his face.<br/>
"Flayn," he shouts, "what did they do to you?!"<br/>
Initially confused, I realize my face is bloody from the run the night before. Before I can react, he pulls his wyvern up and starts towards me. At this moment time slows down. I see the desperation in his eyes as three of them ready their weapons to stop him. Ferdinand immediately threw a spear, which pierced Brother in the chest. I let out a screech, and everything goes dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if chapter releases are inconsistent! Writing is draining and if I don't have the motivation my writing is horrible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>